Secret Tasting Kitchen
The Secret Tasting Kitchen is a building in Reykjavik, and the only building in it. Here, you'll be able to create your own Bars, Coffees, Infusions, Truffles, Coffee Blends, or Exotics. Step 1: Choosing Your Ingredients First you need to choose your ingredients to use in your product. You can choose any ingredients, as long as you fill in all spaces. Once you have chose your ingredients, click Taste It. If you do not like your ingredients, you can always press Start Over or click on any ingredient. When you select Taste It, Teddy Baumeister will give you some feedback depending on the ingredients. A more detailed guide on feedback is found further down on this page. Teddy will also give feedback on ingredient combinations, single ingredients, and existing recipes. When you are happy with your ingredients and you heard Teddy's feedback, click Next Step to move on the fun bit - designing your recipe. Step 2: Designing Your Product At this step, you can design your product. You can choose what it will look like and what colour it can be. You have a selection of an extensive 65 colours for all four parts of the recipe's appearance. You can also select Randomise to get a random look of your product. Once you have finished designing it, give it a name, description, and select Add Recipe. If you want to change the ingredients, select Go Back. When you confirmed that your recipe is finally done, you'll see it in your recipes book. If it is your first one, straight after you create it, there will be an order where someone will order your product. Remember, if you are about to register a new product in the recipe book, you cannot re-edit the name, description or design, nor delete it from the custom creations list. Ingredient Groups *'Cacao: '''Balinese Cacao, Peruvian Cacao, Truffle Powder, Cacao, Colombian Cacao, Honduran Cacao, Doualan Cacao. *'Coffee: 'Kona Coffee, Morrocan Coffee, Cuban Coffee, Balinese Coffee, Colombian Coffee, Espresso Beans. *'Dairy: 'Butter, Milk, Cream, Whipped Cream. *'Sugar: 'Sugar, Maple Syrup, Caramel, Honey. *'Fruits: 'Blueberries, Dates, Lemons, Wild Limes, Raspberries, Strawberries, Coconuts, Oranges, Currants, Cherries, Mangoes, Pumpkins *'Nuts: 'Almonds, Hazelnuts, Peanuts, Cashews, Macadamia Nuts, Pecans, Pistachios, Sesame Seeds. *'Flavour: 'Anise, Amaretto, Mint, Allspice, Black Tea, Cinnamon, Nutmeg, Sea Salt, Candied Rose Petals, Vanilla, Wasabi, Whiskey, Orange Liqueur, Coffee Liqueur, Saffron, Cloves, Ginger, Cardamon Pods, Cayenne Peppers. Dialogue Teddy Baumeister, as explained above in the first step, gives feedback to the player based on his/her choices in the ingredients. Here is the full list, showing what he says and what the player should do if it's not good, or things the player can consider. Note that this section is currently under construction, and is not complete yet. Incidents *"What's this? Are you making chocolate or coffee?!" The player has put too many coffee beans in a chocolate recipe. Consider using only one coffee bean so there is room for cacao. *"If you put that much sugar in your coffee, you'll never taste anything but sweet!" ''- The player has put too much sugar and/or sweeteners in a coffee recipe. Consider removing sweeteners so there is only one sweetener. *''"With all those competing flavors, I can barely taste the coffee in that drink. Try mixing it up." - The player has put too many flavors in a coffee recipe. Consider removing flavors, so there is at most two. *"We can make a mocha with a little cacao, but do we really need that much?" ''- The player has put too much cacao in a coffee recipe. Consider removing some so there's only at least one cacao instead. Combinations Single Ingredients Recommended Combinations There are few combinations in which Teddy will say that he really likes it, and emphasises the player to create it and choose the appearance. Here is a list of combinations that are likely to make the recipe work for him: Bars Coffees Infusions Truffles Coffee Blends Exotics Category:Chocolatier: Decadence by Design Category:Guides